The shining sun and the peaceful sky
by kizuna-miso
Summary: La melancolía invade al décimo Vongola, su querida le ha dejado por otro hombre y ahora debe afrontar la soledad en Italia mientra dirige su famiglia, pero una noche en un bar fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de humor
1. Chapter 1

"Un poco de aire"

Todos dijeron eso como en el más perfecto coro en un soneto, todos le miraban impacientes para que saliera de su hibernación, el jefe no podía demostrarse débil, menos frente a una simple quebré de su relación. Ok no era un simple quiebre, era con la mujer que se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida… la única en toda su vida, a pesar de que era joven sentía que ella era muy importante como para solo dejarla partir como si nada, dejando que se le escape de las manos como si nada.

Así que apenas cuando dijo que se sentía un poco ahogado en casa, todos sus compañeros exclamaron emocionados por salir. Hace dos meses que habían terminado y se había apartado de todo, pocas veces había salido, solo si era realmente urgente, se quedaba en su oficina solo la mayoría del tiempo, meditando cada vez lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho mal pero nada tenía sentido en su cabeza.

Deambularon por las calles en silencio, tratando de pensar que le animaría al jefe pero nada parecía que le animaría en ese momento. Más de una persona se acercaba para ver al jefe Vongola que caminaba tranquilo por la cuidad, tratando de disimular una sonrisa, a sus 22 años ya sabía un poco fingir para los demás, no quería que se preocuparan por él, no era la culpa de las demás personas.

De repente apareció un bar frente a ellos, se veía muy normal para ellos, quizás un trago le quitaría el amargor de la boca, al menos le distraería, entraron en silencio, se acomodaron tranquilos antes de que el peliplata les pidiera algo de beber a todos. El jefe no le gustaba beber todo el tiempo pero una buena cerveza quizás le haría bien, el sonoro ruido de la tapa al salir de la botella le daba cosquilleos en la boca, quizás solo era una creencia estúpida pero una buena cerveza le haría olvidar algunos males.

Dio un largo sorbo y luego dio un suspiro sonoro, todos le miraron sorprendidos, pero tenía razones para querer ahogar su dolor en cerveza, después de todo su pequeña dama que quería tanto le había engañado y lo peor de todo es que aun quería recuperarla

-hey… dicen que toca alguien hoy-dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar el ambiente

-¡deberíamos pedir algo de comer, al extremo!

-¿quiere algo para comer, decimo?

-cualquier cosa estaría bien-dijo mirando a su compañeros- no pongan caras largas, estamos bien ¿no?

-hay algunas lindas camareras, pidámosle a unas de ellas-dijo el rubio animado

Ninguna le parecía tan linda o tan especial, no por menospreciarlas, pero simplemente no le llamaban la atención para nada, no tenían ese algo que tenía kyoko, simplemente no lo tenían. Siguió ahí, mirando las burbujas moverse en su bebida, al igual que la comida en el plato, se soltó un poco la corbata porque a pesar de haber salido aun necesitaba un poco de aire, pero no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, que con tanto esfuerzo trataban de mantener la velada a flote.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe y un foco se ilumino en el escenario una mujer sobre el escenario, con una leve sonrisa mirándole, no sabía por qué pero le estaba mirando… oh si, de verdad le estaba mirando, aquellos ojos negruzcos de la mujer de cabellera roja le estaba mirando. El castaño se detuvo a mirarla más detenidamente, era una clásica mujer europea, pantalones ajustados, zapatillas gastadas, una camiseta algo ceñida al cuerpo de color blanquecina, el pelo medio ondulado se acomodaba en su hombro, con la piel un poco pálida y el flequillo a punto de tocar sus ojos, con un sombrero cubriendo parte de su cabello, sonrió con sus labios rosa antes de decir

-gracias por venir hoy… esto es para los que tiene el corazón roto… todos de alguna manera, lo tenemos

Comenzó a rasguear con cuidado una guitarra con sus uñas pintadas de celeste, la miro detenidamente, pero su mente exploto cuando la escucho cantar, era una delicada y dulce voz emanando de esa suave boca rosada, modulando ingles con claridad. Era una canción triste, lo sabía, pero no podía entender de todo las palabras que ella decía, solo unas cuantas, era un poco rápido para él. Se quedó mirando, escuchando, todo se había vuelto confuso de cierto modo, sentía que solo estaba con ella, como si solo estuviera tocando para él, le hacía sentir bien, reconfortante de cierta manera, si kyoko era como un día soleado, ella era como la noche más oscura, solo la las estrellas iluminaban.

Se quedó mirándola como si estuviera en una ilusión, reconfortado y estaba seguro que en algún momento soltó una sonrisa, aunque haya sido una leve, pero era lo suficiente

"nadie dijo que sería fácil"

Esa era la única frase que realmente le quedó grabada en su mente y de cierta manera le hacía sentido en su cabeza. Nadie le dijo que sería fácil esto, había sufrido dos meses por amor, era hora de seguir, ya había sido demasiado tiempo, demasiado dejando sus obligaciones de lado, a sus amigos, a la gente que protegía, la familia Vongola contaba con él.

La canción terminaba y los labios de la mujer dejaban de moverse igual que su mano sobre la guitarra. Se detuvo y todos aplaudieron, pero el simplemente no podía moverse, estaba tan impactado por todo… jamás creyó que una simple canción pudiera ayudarle a darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, era hora de continuar.

Miro a sus compañeros un poco incrédulos, mientras ellos se quedaron conversando hasta que de la nada dijo

-creo que yo… estoy bien

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el peliplata asombrado

-bueno… quizás no estoy bien ahora, no del todo, pero… lo estaré -sonríe levemente- gracias por ayudarme, a todos

-me alegra que estés bien-dijo el rubio tomándole del hombro- ahora ve y pídele el numero

-¿Qué?-dijeron los demás asombrados

-la veías ¿no?... yo sé que Gokudera si se dio cuenta

-a la chica del escenario –dijo el peliplata- ella ya se va, decimo… puede pedírselo afuera

Todos sus amigos insistieron en que debía salir, dio un suspiro y se fue afuera, a tomar aire aunque sea, miraba para todos lados y no aparecía, los guardianes y el Cavallone salieron y se fueron, tenían que darle un tiempo. Paso una hora y no escucho nada hasta que finalmente escucho un griterío, parecía una discusión sobre dinero, fue cuando la mujer fue empujada por la puerta, cayendo sobre su guitarra rompiendo parte de ella, el dueño le había echado a literalmente a patadas de ahí. El décimo se apresuró a ayudarla, cruzaron miradas y todo parecía callado, el sonido del bullicioso bar parecía lejano, cuando de la nada una cuerda se cortó golpeándole en la mano.

-l-lo siento-dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-descuida-dijo mirando con tristeza la guitarra- oh… era una buena guitarra

-lo lamento, espero puedas conseguir otra

-tengo… pero esta me gustaba

-lamento que se rompiera ¿estás bien?

-sí, solo ese idiota… no querían pagarme, pero no importa… era más por gusto que por dinero

-lo hiciste increíble

-gracias-dijo sonrojada- eres la primera vez que se me acercan a decirlo

-esa canción… me conforto

-¿novia?

-ex novia… pero ya no importa, gracias… hum… ¿me dirías tú nombre?

-Nyssa Di fiore –sonríe- ¿el tuyo?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi… pero Tsuna está bien, Nyssa-san

-eres el jefe Vongola-dijo emocionada- es un placer conocerlo

-el placer es mío… ¿tocas en algún otro lugar?

-si en el bar del centro… los sábados, lo espero entonces… Vongola Decimo-dijo coqueta

-nos veremos Tsuna-dijo contento


	2. Chapter 2

Miro por la ventana, le había costado un poco encontrar esa canción "the scientist" ya que ni siquiera conocía la música que no fuera japonesa, no se había acostumbrado esta música le agradaba, le confortaba, a pesar de haberla escuchado miles de veces no podía quitársela de la cabeza y menos a la sonrisa de la mujer, Nyssa.

Aquel pelo rojizo era encantador, extraño pero le gustaba igual que sus labios rosados cada vez que dejaba salir una palabra de su boca. Así que él siguió buscándola por los bares, se tomaba una cerveza, comía algo con sus amigos y la escuchaba. Cada semana se daba el tiempo de escucharla, charlaban un poco y luego se iban, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por mente pedirle su número, quizás esta sería la noche.

Iba con un sonoro suspiro, uno alegre cuando se detuvo a mirar el escenario, esperando que apareciera, pero esta vez no parecía la misma, un poco ida, un poco enojada quizás. Aun así curvo sus labios con una sonrisa pero esta era diferente, como de confianza, esta vez no estaba su guitarra, solo ella parada en el escenario. Vestida de negro, una falda con una camiseta holgada con una cadena dorada con una hoja, acerco el micrófono a sus labios y comenzó a cantar, una canción que parecía que salía con dolor de su pecho

"Pudimos haberlo tenido todo"

Fue casi lo único que pudo entender, realmente le costaba entender lo que decían las letras pero de vez en cuando algunas frases eran fáciles de entender, principalmente por que la repetía más de alguna vez. Cuando termino, salió rápido del lugar, él se precipito rápido a seguirla, se notaba que no estaba bien, se quedó esperándola por la entrada trasera donde salió a prisa con una delgada chaqueta y con un ramo de flores de colores brillantes.

Le tomo de los brazos para detenerla, escondiendo su mirada un poco asustada, para calmarla se acercó rodeándole con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, pudo sentir como las lágrimas mojaba su camisa, sujeto su pequeño cuerpo contra él, con una leve sonrisa tratando de calmarle. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella le miro limpiándose los ojos rápidamente, apretó la mano del castaño con una leve sonrisa

-se nota que es el jefe Vongola

-gracias, Nyssa ¿estas mejor?

-un poco… puedo pedirte un favor, Tsuna

-claro que si

Bueno ese no pensó jamás que sería lo que le pediría, un viaje al cementerio, estaba cerrado así que pensó que se rendiría, pero estaba equivocado, la mujer se encaramo por la pared dejando sus zapatos botados, se sentó sobre el muro mirando curiosa al castaño que pronto reacciono para subir con ella. Bajaron al oscuro y tenebroso cementerio donde la mujer caminaba tranquila seguida por el inseguro Vongola, debía admitirlo, estaba asustado, los cementerios en Italia eran mucho más escalofriantes que en Japón además de que era de noche, aire frio y que las nubes amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, ambiente digno del cementerio

Caminaron un poco más hasta una tumba, la mujer se sentó sobre el húmedo césped y el castaño le siguió sin decir mucho, ella dejo las flores y el miro el nombre, Salvatore Di Fiore "amado padre y esposo" oh… era su padre seguramente, había muerto hace unos dos años solamente y la mujer estaba frente a él, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. Cuando se detuvo le miro con la leve sonrisa antes de voltear y tocar con una caricia la lapida

-lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí

-olvídalo, está bien

-hoy es su cumpleaños-sonríe- el me enseño que debemos celebrar siempre la vida y jamás la muerte… me pone un poco sensible

-sensible no es la palabra que vi en el bar, no la primera al menos

-vi a mi ex, Tsuna… el me dejo por la chica que estaba con el… me miro y me saludo como si hubiera sido la cosa más casual de la vida ¿Qué se cree ese idiota?

-se cómo te sientes

-lo se… gracias Tsuna

Antes de que pudieran decirse algo más la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, tuvieron que apresurarse para llegar a la motocicleta, ella le indico donde debía irse hasta la casa de la mujer, una pequeña casa con bastantes plantas y flores en el exterior, busco a prisa su llave y le invito a entrar.

La casa era acogedora, ella calentó agua y le dijo que se quitara la ropa y se acostara en la cama de la mujer, le hizo caso algo nervioso, el cuarto tenía dos guitarras, partituras, libros de medicina y algunos dibujos en la pared. Dejo la ropa sobre una silla y se quedó en ropa interior, se acostó sobre la cama cubierto por cálidos cobertores mientras escuchaba la lluvia chocar con el cristal. Pronto ella apareció con leche caliente, le dio una taza y luego se fue al cuarto de baño en su habitación, pero no tardo en salir con una camiseta larga que cubría apenas su ropa interior, se amarro el cabello y se sentó con el sobre la cama con la taza entre sus finas manos.

-lamento que te mojaras

-descuida-sonríe-esto es agradable, creo

-eres extraño-dijo riendo- gracias por acompañarme Tsuna… el año pasado fue terrible y ahora parece que las cosas van bien ¿o no?

-creo que va bien, ha sido gracias a ti, tu música Nyssa, me ha hecho mirar de otra perspectiva

-esa es la idea ¿no?

Luego se acostaron y todo se volvió silencios excepto por la lluvia, calmada y constante, ella se acomodó junto a el a pesar del nerviosismo del castaño, que la miraba intranquilo y su corazón latía rápido, hace tiempo que no sentía a una mujer tan cerca de él y de cierta manera lo extrañaba. Lentamente comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos y ella también a él, era confortante. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, escondiéndose su rostro en el hombro del castaño, dando un leve rose en su cuello nívea mientras el olía su cabello, siempre creyó que su cabello rojo olía a fresas, no es que pensara que era como las muñecas o algo así pero ese color solo le recordaba frutos rojos, en cambio olía a césped y a tierra mojada.

Se quedó dormido finalmente, se sentía cálido y sereno con la mujer, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan reparador, quería quedarse toda la mañana ahí entre los cálidos brazos de la mujer, pero nada podía ser tan perfecto

-¡Nyssa!-se escuchó de la puerta- ¡apresúrate o llegaras tarde! ¿Acaso volviste a teñirte el cabello?

Él se levantó algo confuso refregándose los ojos, cuando al fin pudo abrirlo pudo ver a una mujer en la puerta, algo mayor, con el cabello negro y vestida de traje de enfermera con la mirada atónita. Él también estaba nervioso, no sabía quién diablos era esa mujer y de pronto se abrió la puerta para ver a la pelirroja con una playera blanca y unos jeans ajustados, mirando a la mujer

-estoy aquí mamma ¿Qué sucede?

-pensé que aun… ¿Quién es él?

-es Tsuna, mamma… te lo dije la otra noche

-¿Vongola…Decimo?

-es un placer… perdone no saludarla de manera apropiada

-¿tiene hambre decimo?-pregunto al mujer

-no te preocupes mama, yo me encargo, que tengas un buen día

-de acuerdo, deje tu almuerzo en el refrigerador

La señora se fue del lugar un poco nerviosa, al igual que el castaño todo era un poco confuso, extraño y misterioso pero ella estaba tranquila preparándose, peinándose y trenzando su cabello como podía, le miro a él y le sonrió antes de darle espacio para vestirse mientras ella preparaba algo para comer.

Cuando salió sintió el aromático y fuerte olor a café de una pequeña cafetera, un sándwich grillado de queso y jamón sobre un plato con un croissant a su lado, la mujer le miro con una sonrisa para que se acercara a tomar desayuno junto a la ventana en una pequeña mesa.

-lamento que conocieras a la signora de esta manera

-parecía agradable

-es enfermera neonatal, tiene nervios de acero-dijo riendo- ojala no haya pensado mal por que estabas desnudo en mi cama

-gracias por dejar quedarme Nyssa-dijo sonriente- no sabes… lo mucho que has hecho por mi

-no fue nada… creo que ambos lo necesitábamos

Ella escondió su sonrojo tras un largo trago de café, mientras el solo estaba contento, era una mañana que comenzaba a despejarse y comenzaba a caer los rayos de sol, la mujer tomo una bolsa de papel del refrigerador y la guardo en su mochila antes de salir. Ella jamás le había comentado que estudiaba, hasta ese día, una futura doctora muy parecido a su madre, quería atender niños, para él tenía sentido de cierta manera. Se subieron a la motocicleta y ella le abrazo tranquilamente mientras el conducía por las calles hasta una imponente universidad, la mujer le miro al bajarse, se acercó hasta él y beso ambas mejillas antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y entrar a clase ante la mirada de los demás sobre el Vongola.


	3. Chapter 3

Entro a casa con un suspiro, tenía ganas de escuchar algo alegre, con esa sonrisa antes de que ella se fuera a clases fue suficiente para alegrarlo una semana, camino por los pasillos desarmado y desaliñado, camino hasta su cuarto y se dio una ducha tranquilo. En sus pensamientos, solo podía escuchar la voz y la sonrisa de la mujer, trato de recordar cuando Kyoko le había dejado ese dulzor en el alma, no podía verlo con claridad, pero no quería quedarse pensando en eso, ni siquiera había logrado besarla, de cierta manera quería hacerlo pero simplemente no parecía el momento.

-Decimo-hablo el peli plata- ¿está bien?

Estaba en su escritorio moviendo un lápiz al son de una canción, esperando casi que ella se pusiera a cantar en algún momento, levanto a vista y vio a sus compañeros mirándole preocupados, parecía ido, cuando finalmente reacción se puso nervioso y callo de la silla. Se volvió a levantar y dio un suspiro más calmado dando un largo sorbo de su taza, su café no era tan delicioso como esperaba

-estoy bien…-dijo finalmente

-no lo pareces Tsuna

-Sawada-hablo el peliblanco- parece nada concentrado al extremo

-sé que no tenemos por qué preguntarle esto, decimo ¿pero dónde durmió anoche?

-eres el jefe, no tiene que responder, pero somos tus amigos-dijo el pelinegro

-me quede en casa de Nyssa… no es lo que creen-dijo sonrojado- solo dormimos… ella no estaba del todo bien, no era un buen día para ella… así que me quede con ella-sonríe- era lo que necesitaba para dejar de estar triste

-¡estoy feliz por ti Sawada!

-¿oni-san?-dijo sorprendido

-¡tienes que enamorarte al extremo!-dijo sonriente

-es cierto-dijo el pelinegro-invítala a cenar para que podamos conocerla mejor

-la esperamos con ansias, decimo

Sonrió, estaba emocionado, todo parecía salir bien, termino la reunión y llamo a la mujer para invitarla a cenar, ella acepto encantada antes de ir por ella, pensó en tenerle un detalle o algo pero parecería ansioso, no quería presionar lo que quizás no sería nada, estaba tan nervioso que estaba a punto de vomitar un monto de palabras incomprensibles

-¡Hey Tsuna!-dijo la mujer acercándosele

-¿querías presionar algo tu ahora mucho?

-¿Qué?-dijo riendo

-p-perdona… nervioso….

-Tsuna-dijo riendo- está bien así… yo te traje… es algo cursi pero creí que te gustaría

La mujer busco en su bolso y saco una cajita, el castaño la abrió algo nervioso para encontrar una flor de chocolate, la mujer estaba avergonzada de cierta manera, ella estaba tan nerviosa como el pero no tenía la misma manera de demostrarlo. La guardo en su chaqueta para que pudiera compartirlo luego, ella se subió con él y le abrazo fuertemente mientras recorrían tranquilos caminos hasta la mansión Vongola.

La mujer le pidió que se detuviera un momento en un campo vacío y ambos bajaron mientras la mujer se abrazaba los brazos un poco cabizbaja

-¿les agradare?... ¿estoy a la altura?... eres el décimo… estaba feliz-sonríe levemente- hasta que me di cuenta que yo era yo… y tú eras tu

-Nyssa es suficiente para mí, incluso demasiado-dijo con una sonrisa-tomándola de los hombros- no tienes por qué preocuparte

-¿seguro?... es decir… mírame… me tinturo el cabello…. Toco en bares y estudio medicina

-ellos te han visto tocar-sonríe- y ya les agradas

-tengo miedo de no encajar en tu vida Tsuna

Le rodeo con sus brazos, sujetándola con firmeza, susurrándole que no la dejaría sola, ella finalmente se quedó tranquila hasta que pudieron volver al camino. Cuando llegaron a la mansión la mujer miraba maravillada, fueron directo al garaje, la mujer trataba de parecer lo más presentable que pudo pero el solo sonreía contento, el abrió una puerta tras un muro y caminaron por los pasillos hasta la oficina donde podía verse el bosque que escondía la mansión, ella se acercó maravillada mientras él estaba junto a ella son una sonrisa

-no tengas miedo, Nyssa

-lo intentare… por cierto, mamma quiere que vayas a cenar la próxima semana, es su noche libre y le gustaría que fueras

-me encantaría conocerlo sin que me vea el pecho descubierto-dijo sonrojado-se nota que se preocupa por ti

-me imagino que tu madre también

-claro que sí, aunque ella no sabe bien de todo esto, cree que trabajo en una empresa aquí, ahora que mi papa se retiró de Cedef y tengo un nuevo asesor -sonríe- mama está más tranquila

-tu madre suena una persona encantadora

-lo es-le mira y le sujeta las manos- gracias por venir hoy, espero que te guste el sushi

-¿sushi?... si he comido pero no creo que sea lo mismo

-pues Yamamoto es un genio del sushi, estoy seguro de que te encantara

-Tsuna-sonríe- siempre que hablamos mencionas al menos una vez a tus amigos-le toma el rostro- es encantador… me gusta-sonríe

-N-Nyssa… es involuntario-dijo sonrojado

Se acercaron lentamente, era el momento, lo creía con seguridad, nervioso un poco pero no lo suficiente para detener ese momento, cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió dejando caer a los guardianes que trataban de escuchar lo que ambos hablaban, ella estaba un poco avergonzada mientras el castaño estaba riendo. Se levantaron a prisa entre gritos e insultos pero luego se calmaron para saludar a la mujer, presentarse personalmente por primera vez mientras la mujer estaba un poco tímida.

La invitaron a sentarse a un cuarto que realmente parecía que habían viajo a Japón, él le indico como debía sentarse y se sentó a su izquierda un poco nerviosa, curiosa e expectante de lo que sucedería. La mesa se llenó de sushi por todos lados, todo parecía delicias mientras la mujer miraba por dónde empezar, agradecieron la comida y comenzaron a comer no sin antes pelear por algo, una animada cena como siempre en la mansión

-¿Futta ya viene en camino?

-así es, está en camino con mi hermana-respondió su mano derecha entre bocados

-¿y Lambo e I-pin?

-mañana abordaran un avión hasta aquí-dijo el pelinegro

-también Haru y Kyoko vendrán con ellos para la fiesta, Sawada-dijo el peliblanco

-está bien, son de la familia después de todo

-¿planean algo?-pregunto tímida la mujer

-sí, tenemos una fiesta por el aniversario en que me volví sucesor la próxima semana, todos estarán aquí, de hecho Chrome llega esta noche y Yamamoto ira por ella-dijo el castaño-deberías venir, Nyssa

-no sé si… sería correcto

-eres la invitada especial del Decimo-dijo el peli plata con la leve sonrisa- la espera que esté aquí acompañándole

-Gokudera-kun-dijo sonrojado- no digas esas cosas

-e-estaré aquí

-¡no te preocupes!-dijo el peliblanco- aquí hay cosas de chica que puedes usar, de eso no te preocupes ¡al extremo!

-gracias

Luego de la cena el castaño le invito a caminar por los jardines de la mansión mientras los 3 miraban por la ventana que sucedía, curiosos de la mujer pelo rojizo, que caminaba alegre riendo y sonriendo junto a un sonrojado castaño. Pasaban las horas y ninguno de los dos quería que se acabe. Ella tomo ambas manos del castaño con una sonrisa, luego con su mano derecha guio la mano del castaño hasta su cintura y se movió delicadamente con él al compás de la delicada voz de la mujer, esas canciones que no conocía pero le parecían realmente maravillosas, poco entendible pero era suficiente para él, meciéndose bajo las miles de estrellas. La hizo girar perdiendo sus ojos un momento pero cuando volvió a encontrarlos sonrió, la abrazo delicadamente y la levanto en sus brazos para hacerla girar mientras ella soltaba una carcajada

-no quiero decepcionarte…

-no lo harás-dijo bajándola al suelo

-no soy buena tratando con otras chicas, ni con muchas personas…. Tus amigos me agradan y tu…-sonríe- tu eres tu Tsuna, pero jamás he tenido muchos amigos

-soy un gato miedoso-sonríe- soy un inseguro, la única cosa que he estado seguro es que no me arrepiento haberme acercado esa noche

-eres el hombre más maravilloso que conocí

Era una mujer de temperamento, lo sabía, siempre tenía problemas con algunas personas, pero cuando realmente conocía a alguien de verdad podía llegar a apreciarlo desde el fondo de su corazón, esas conversaciones de verdad les había acercado a pesar de que era solo unos momentos luego de que ella tocaba en los bares. Pero ya que habían acabado las vacaciones era hora de volver a clases, solo cantaría para el castaño.

Volvió a girarla en el aire, mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello, la bajo lentamente sin quitarse los ojos de encima hasta deslizarse hasta sus labios. Sus suaves y rosados labios sabían cómo suponía a caramelo, era un brillo que siempre le veía ocupar en forma de caramelo, nunca le gustaron los de Kyoko eran raros y pegajosos, pero el de Nyssa era suave y delicioso, no quería dejarlo. La mujer se apartó lentamente de el en busca de aire, mirándole sonrojada, pero paso poco antes de volver a juntar sus labios

Finalmente se separaron, claramente se podían escuchar los gritos de alegría dentro de la mansión, así que avergonzados él fue a dejarla a casa. El camino se les hizo corto antes de que ambos llegara, el busco en pantalón el chocolate y ella lo tomo para ponerlo en la boca del castaño y luego robar un pedazo, se separaron apenas cuando se les acabo el aire, la mujer se despidió como toda una italiana y le dejo con una sonrisa pegada a sus labios


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer como cada viernes, se daba un paseo por una tienda de flores para llevar a casa y dejarlas en la cocina, pero cuando caminaba a casa vio una cabellera plateada y estaba del todo segura que había olvidado algo importante, se tocó la barbilla y finalmente cuando llego frente al peli plata lo recordó, el aniversario de los Vongola. Le pidió un momento para dejar sus cosas y salir con él en un auto negro, mientras tanto él le observaba un momento y la mujer miraba intrigada lo que diría

-¿preocupado?... lo se

-no le hagas daño o si no yo te lo hare a ti

-no soy como la otra mujer Hayato, él es importante para mi… no creas que es solo un capricho

-eso espero-suspira- no sabes lo mal que estuvo

-lo imagino, pasamos ambos por algo parecido, pero no te preocupes… Tsuna no es alguien del que quiera separarme jamás

Le miro con una leve sonrisa, usualmente no creía en ninguna mujer en especial luego de lo sucedido con el jefe, pero ella era diferente, se notaba que pelearía con uñas y dientes por el castaño, a ella le encantaba el Décimo, lo reconocía. Ella era fuerte y él ya sabía todo sobre ella, que su padre estuvo en la mafia, su madre enfermera y sobre sus estudio, inclusos sus excelentes calificaciones, también de su mal humor, era un poco como el pero su llama era del sol, estaba completamente seguro a pesar de que ella nunca lo había demostrado, él era la mano derecha del jefe después de todo, debía saberlo todo.

Llegaron a casa y fue recibida por el bovino, que le saludo con un beso en sus manos mientras la mujer miraba un poco sorprendida, no era nada como le describía Gokudera al más joven de los guardianes. Luego de saludar a casi todos él le llevo hasta una habitación para que ella se prepara para la fiesta y luego la dejo sin decir más, miro la ventana y veía muchas personas llevando cosas hasta la parte baja, pero ni rastro del castaño, la mujer hizo un puchero molesta luego de sentarse en la cama.

Mientras tanto el castaño corría de allá para acá, tratando de poner un poco en orden lo que sucedía, esperando ver a la mujer pronto, esperando poder tocas sus labios de nuevo, no había podido verla desde ese día, pero la llamaba siempre por teléfono para saber cómo estaba, de vez en cuando esas llamadas parecían eternas pero no era lo mismo, no era estar junto a ella.

Miro a Gokudera que llegaba hace poco y el solo sonrió, la mujer ya estaba en su casa, le dejo a cargo a su mano derecha de la fiesta mientras el buscaba a la mujer, cuando enfrente apareció la castaña

-Tsuna-kun-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-K-Kyoko… ¿estuvo bien su vuelo?

-sí, gracias por invitarnos

-no es nada… ya debo irme

-¡espera!-le sujeta del brazo- lamento… lo de antes, lamento lo que paso

-eso ya fue el pasado, Kyoko-chan-dio sonriente

-pero...

-de verdad esto apurado-dijo soltando su agarre- alguien me está esperando-dijo apresurado

Siguió corriendo por el corredor y llego hasta la habitación, entro a prisa y vio a la mujer desabrochando su camisa, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos se detuvo súbitamente y corrió hasta sus brazos, atrapándole sus labios, rodeándole con sus piernas mientras él le correspondía y trataba de abrazarla como podía. No paso mucho para que ambos cayeran al suelo, pero ella simplemente no quería aparatarse, solo reía con él entre besos y caricias

-te extrañe…

-y yo a ti-sonríe- debo volver a prepararme y tú también debes hacerlo

-lo sé-le sujeta el rostro- nos veremos luego, Decimo

-Ny-Nyssa-dijo sonrojado-… nos veremos doctora Di Fiore

Ella le sonrió contenta antes de levantarse y robar un último beso del jefe Vongola, que sonrojado choco con la puerta antes de salir. Siempre pensó que Kyoko le hacía ser más centrado, más como una persona normal, pero la mujer, esos ojos negros le hacían derretirse como nunca, se sentía el mismo, torpe y a la vez valiente.

Todo estaba tomando forma en la fiesta mientras el saludaba a sus invitados, pero la mujer no aparecía, estaba mirando a todos lados cuando se encontró con Kyoko que venía a pedirle un baile por los viejos tiempos, él no podía decirle que no descortésmente, no frente a su invitados. No era lo mismo, no sabía si era su idea pero con Kyoko no era fluido, no era lo mismo, la castaña trataba de hacerlo lo más ameno hablándole pero él no sentía que pudiera decirle algo más de "me hiciste daño"

De repente la mujer apareció, con un vestido ajustado de un rosa pálido, el cabello cayendo a un costado con un collar de brillantes, el peli plata le invito a bailar delicadamente, parecía una princesa junto a todas las mujeres, al menos para él.

Luego de que terminara se movió entre las personas pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, fue Dino quien la tomo entre sus brazos, la mujer solo soltó una risita y acepto, Haru fue quien bailo con el mientras él esperaba paciente su momento, mientras la nipona comentaba algunas cosas el solo asentía para pronto alcanzar a la mujer.

Cuando finalmente creyó que podía alcanzarle, alguien le detuvo de golpe y dio un paso adelante, aquel hombre que de primeras creyó que no iría y menos que bailaría. Xanxus no era una persona que fuera delicado con las mujeres, pero sin decir una palabra tomo a la mujer de la mano y la arrastro unos metros lejos del Vongola. En sus peores pesadillas jamás creería lo que sus ojos veían, I-pin llego y le movió pero aún seguía con esa mirada perdida, cuando de repente una estrepitosa risa se escuchó toda la noche, el volteo a ver a Xanxus que reía con la mujer. Oh diablos, fue como un simple pero certero cuchillo atravesando su estómago ¿acaso se conocían? ¿Acaso tenían algo que ver ellos? Miro a la mujer que tenía esa mirada, le gustaba esa mirada de feroz leona que tenía su presa a punto de ser atrapada, ella solo llevaba el juego para Xanxus, para que no armara un escándalo en la fiesta. Finalmente cuando los Varia se marcharon la mujer se acercó a la barra y pidió un trago, dio un suspiro antes de voltear y ver al castaño, ambos se sentaron con sus tragos mirándose el uno al otro sin decir mucho

-era el jefe de mi padre, nos conocemos hace años, mi padre era un doctor de la mafia, trabajaba para Xanxus toda su vida hasta su muerte, él se encarga de mis estudios, solo hablamos no te alarmes ¿acaso crees que era algo más que un juego de poder para mí?

-ni un momento… bueno quizás uno pequeño, pero jamás dude de tus intenciones-le sujeta la mano- no sabía que tu padre trabajaba para Xanxus

-las llamas amarillas no pueden operar, ni poner todo en su lugar, Xanxus es anticuado en cierta manera

-lamento tenerte esperando

-es el trabajo del jefe, entiendo lo que hablas, Tsuna… no te preocupes no tienes que disculparte

Suspiro aliviado antes de que la mujer diera un sorbo a su trago y se levantara para bailar con el castaño, ella simplemente se dejó llevar por el cariñoso toque del Vongola, moviéndose delicadamente por la pista, la música les llenaba pero jamás como lo hacía la compañía del otro.

Pasaba la noche y charlaban de vez en cuando, otras veces era acompañada por uno o más de los guardianes cuidándola, protegiéndola mientras el jefe realizaba sus tareas como Vongola. Un brindis fue hecho avanzado la noche, agradeciendo la venida de todo mientras ella miraba maravillada a los guardianes Vongola, todos claro menos uno, el de la nube, que al menos conocía de fotos. La mujer se sentó en un diván algo cansada mientras el castaño hablaba con su asesor externo, la mujer miraba curiosa cuando vio a la antigua mujer, era de cabello castaño claro y muy femenina, tenía la mirada seria, de nuevo esa mirada de leona que se comería a su presa en cualquier momento, hasta que el pelinegro soltó su risita

-eres una chica que cuida lo suyo ¿no?

-Takeshi-dijo sonriente- bueno yo tengo algo que proteger, no dejare que nadie lo toque

-Nyssa sí que eres de temer y tienes una competidora fuerte, Sasagawa lo conoce de hace 8 años

-el amor Takeshi, no se mide en años, se mide en experiencia y sentimiento… y por lo que he visto, entre ambos no tiene ni un poco

-analítica ¿no?

-así es, no esperaba menos del guardián de la lluvia-dijo dando un sorbo a su copa

El salón comenzaba a despejarse y en un momento el castaño perdió de vista a la mujer, pensando que había vuelto a casa dejo que los contratados limpiaran el lugar ante la atenta mirada del peli plata. Camino con un bostezo hasta su habitación cuando la vio mirando la ventana tocándose los hombros, la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Se acercó silencioso hasta donde la mujer, rodeando ligeramente su cuerpo acercándole hasta el por la espalda, besando sus hombros desnudos, dejando que lentamente los brazos de la mujer toquen los suyos, ella se volvió para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños robando un beso

-ha sido cansado-dijo el con una leve sonrisa

-me iré a casa entonces…

-no, quédate-sonríe- no descansaría bien sin ti, Nyssa

-siempre dices mi nombre, decimo

-es que me encanta-sonríe sonrojado

-ayúdame a quitarme este aparatoso vestido

-estas hermosa… como siempre

La mujer sonrió sonrojada ante aquel comentario antes de robar un beso del castaño y quedarse sumido en ese beso, pero el castaño cumplió con lo pedido con la mujer, busco dificultoso el cierre y lo deslizo en un solo movimiento, dejando caer el vestido, deslizo sus dedos por la desnuda espalda de la mujer, la que lentamente dejaba atrás la ropa del castaño. La mujer salto y le abrazo con las piernas para que le llevara hasta la cama, sin separarse un momento de sus labios, la dejo caer en la cama delicadamente y se tomó un momento para mirarla mientras ella se cubría como podía, tomo su brazos y entrelazo las dedos de la mujer

-déjame mirarte…

-De-decimo-dijo sonrojada- Tsuna… yo…

-ti amo –dijo contemplándola-eres como una flor

-a veces puedes ser un romántico, Tsuna ¡Ti amo!


	5. Chapter 5

La mujer alzo la cabeza, no se les había ocurrido mover las cortinas para que no entrara la luz, se refregó los ojos un poco cuando miro al castaño dormido junto a él, se miró ella y al menos tenía la camisa del décimo puesta, ya que su ropa estaba en la habitación que Gokudera la había dado hace unas horas ¿le habrá alguien buscado haya? Que importaba, ahora estaba abrazando al castaño mientras este dormía plácidamente.

Pronto apareció el peli plata que le traía algo de comer a la pelirroja, el castaño seguía durmiendo ante la mirada de la pelirroja que tenía una sonrisa pegada a sus labios

-¿debo despertarlo?

-bueno, la antigua señora lo despertaba, el Décimo no acostumbra a desayunar luego de una fiesta, solo está cansado, si quieres despertarlo será tu decisión

-parece cansado, quizás merezca unas horas más de sueño ¿no?

-como mande la señora-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-por cierto, almorzaremos en mi casa pero me gustaría que la próxima vez ustedes asistan… ya sabes que lo encontró desnudo en mi cama, si va a preguntarle eso prefiero que sea privado

-lo entiendo, no te preocupes, pero que bueno que nos tomes en cuenta… somos la familia del jefe

-lo sé-sonríe- jamás lo negare, son el paquete extra grande-dijo riendo

-¿hum?-dijo la castaño-Nyssa ¿estas despierta?-dijo adormilado

-sigue durmiendo… no hay prisa

-ok-dijo abrazándole la cintura y siguió durmiendo

La mujer sonrió antes de dar otro sorbo a su café, el peli plata les dejo solos mientras la mujer luego de comer un poco de fruta se acomodó con el castaño entre sus brazos.

Unas horas después sonó el teléfono de la mujer a lo que el castaño se levantó a prisa, contesto sin pensarlo para escuchar la voz de la madre de la pelirroja, le invito a almorzar en una hora, lo que les dejaba 30 minutos para prepararse y partir, cuando le corto el volvió a ver a la mujer dormida boca arriba. Se acercó silencioso y beso delicadamente sus labios, rápidamente abrió los ojos y no dudo en responderle, abrazando y acariciando la espalda desnuda del castaño

-e-espera Nyssa, tu madre llamo para ir a comer

-oh Tsuna-dijo riendo- vamos solo un poco

-pero anoche

-vamos-sonrió coqueta- vamos a tomar un baño

-¿un baño?-dijo sonrojado

Antes de irse debía revisar que en su oficina no quedara nada por hacer, se lanzó a su silla cansado, realmente la mujer le dejaría agotado, reviso rápidamente y se despidió de todos caminando con la mano de la mujer entre la suya apresurados por llegar a la casa del pelirroja. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, vio a los guardianes mirándoles curiosos, resulta que todas las chicas se habían ido a comer a algún lugar, la mujer les miro sonriente y les invito a comer, llamo a su madre y se fueron en busca de un postre para luego del almuerzo

La mujer mayor estaba asombrada, los guardianes era mucho más amigables de lo que parecían o de lo que decían de ellos, algunos incluso ayudaron a la señora a servir, la mesa parecía muy pequeña así que se acomodaron en una vieja mesa en el patio de la casa, entre el césped y algunas plantas. La pasta no era algo que ellos comieran con regularidad pero para ellos esta sabia igual que comida de madre, a pesar de lo ocupada que era. Aun así a pesar de reclamar algunas veces de su hija un poco más rebelde que todos ellos, hablaba orgullosa del futuro de su hija

-Nyssa será una buena doctora ¡al extremo!

-a pesar de que nació cuando era joven, hemos salido a delante…mi sol-dijo tomando su mano- serás buena como tu padre, a pesar de ese año que te tomaste

-¿te tomaste un año?

-¿no sabía, Decimo?-dijo el peli plata con la pelirroja a la vez

-Gokudera-kun-dijo riendo- como siempre investigas a todo el mundo

-no se la razón, solo sé que lo hizo

-fue cuando papa murió, tome su viejo auto y me di un tiempo de recorrer Italia, mi madre se tomó el tiempo para trabajar aún más horas, al final unos meses después volvimos a vernos, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido-sonríe

-una madre es irremplazable-dijo el pelinegro

-los hijos también lo son, Takeshi-dijo levantándose- espero que estén listo para el postre que trajeron ¿Qué escogiste, Nyssa?

\- Sachertorte

-iré a buscarlo, busca el helado de frambuesa mientras

-déjeme ayudarle-dijo el castaño levantándose- quédate Nyssa

Más que ayudarle quería hablar unas palabras con la mujer, ella le sonreía mientras escuchaba lo que decía sobre lo importante que era Nyssa para él y que la protegería con su vida mientras su madre se tocaba el rostro tal como lo hacía su propia madre, se acercó a él y le abrazo fuertemente agradeciéndole. Desde la noche que se conocieron la mujer era mucho más alegre, el enojo era algo más ajeno para ella, se notaba que había un cambio en ella y en casa era mucho más alegre, es cierto que la mujer trabajaba cantando de vez en cuando, pero ahora lo hacía en casa mucho más alegre, canciones llenas de alegría y energía. Miro por la ventana para verla charlando con sus guardianes, sonriendo y riendo, ella volteo para verle con una sonrisa que inundo el corazón del castaño, la amaba.

Paso unos días antes de que se volvieran a ver, de hecho la mujer había tenido muchos exámenes y no había tenido tiempo de hablar, además de que estaba por salir pronto de la escuela a trabajar, no quería interrumpirla para nada, así que la dejo tranquila antes de volver a verla.

La mujer camino un poco cansada con la mirada perdida y con la nariz enrojecida, cuando de repente choco con alguien, cálido y confortable, escucho la voz del castaño y se dejó abrazar con los fuertes brazos del Vongola. Se dejó caer en sus brazos, tenía fiebre y estaba cansada, así que simplemente le tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a la mansión, aviso a su madre y así pudo llevársela tranquilamente para que se recuperara

Pronto ella despertó, ya con un cambio de ropa, adormilada se refregó los ojos, sabía exactamente donde estaba, pronto apareció el castaño con una taza de té, sonrió al verla y mientras se acercaba informaba lo sucedido a la mujer, ella solo asintió antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té con limón. Él le miro confundido, le hablaba pero ella solo escuchaba y asentía con su cabeza, ella busco su teléfono y escribió en el "tengo la voz ronca" él le miro confundido y le pidió que dijera su nombre, pero ella se negaba, el tomo dos ambas manos y le miro sonriente

-¿crees que no me gustaras si tienes la voz ronca?... me gustas tú, más que tu voz, Nyssa

-Tsuna-dijo con la voz ronca- eres un romántico

-solo para ti, mi sol-dijo tomando sus manos y besándolas

-¿mi sol?-dijo sonrojada

-así es-dijo antes de robar un beso de sus labios- Nyssa… creo que deberíamos hacer esto más formal… te protegeré, lo prometo

-cariño-dijo riendo- mi León Vongola… lo que tu mandes-dijo antes de toser

-ahora descansa -sonríe-

Las noticias no tardaron en correr, todos hablaban de la mujer que había encantado al Vongola, la que pronto fue llamada para trabajar en un hospital, no solo por su extraordinaria habilidad con los niños y con la medicina sino que sobre todo por ser la señora del Vongola. Claro que ella no tardo en poner respeto sobre su trabajo, solo tres años tardo en conseguirse su propia oficina, atender niños que venían alegre a ver a la mujer de cabellos rojizos

-¡Doctora!-dijo el bovino entrando- creo que me torcí un brazo

-¿lambo?-suspira- ¿qué te paso?

-una misión, pero yo tropecé y me doble el brazo

-cariño-dijo mirando su brazo- no puedes correr con sandalias, cuantas veces te lo he dicho ¿le dijiste a Tsuna?

-no quise molestar al Vongola, prefiero venir contigo de inmediato

-ya veo-suspira- radiografía ahora, descartaremos cualquier cosa… y llamare a Tsuna

La mujer le envió con una enfermara antes de llamar a su prometido, mientras tanto hizo entrar a un niño que solo tenía un resfrió, luego uno con dolor de estómago y uno con un rasguño en los brazos. Mientras curaba al menor sonó su teléfono y el pequeño se puso a llorar fuertemente, la mujer agarro su brazo delicadamente y brillo una luz amarilla, ambos se quedaron en silencio y la mujer se separó rápidamente, el niño miro su brazo curado que le picaba, se bajó de la camilla por unos escalones y luego se fue con una sonrisa, la mujer se veía las manos antes de ver entrar al castaño con el bovino, se habían encontrado en el pasillo y claro no le faltaba el regaño mientras el pelinegro trataba de no llorar

-bonito yeso, Lambo

-gracias, princesa-dijo limpiándose los ojos

-era sarcasmo, lambo… supongo que sabes que no puedes tener misiones en al menos 6 semanas, necesito que no muevas tu brazo, luego volverás aquí y revisaremos, pero deberías estar bien pronto, Lambo

-lamento que Lambo se hiriera, Nyssa

-descuida, no más sandalias en misiones

-claro, princesa-sonríe

La mujer se levantó y se quitó la bata antes de volver a casa con el pelinegro y su prometido, más de una persona se detenían para ver a la pareja caminar por el hospital y luego hasta el estacionamiento donde esperaba un auto negro. La mujer se lanzó a la cama tranquila mientras el castaño le quitaba sus zapatos charlando ambos de su día, la mujer estaba cansada eso era claro así que solo se limitó a rodearla con los brazos mientras ella estaba un poco intranquila, no tardo en que el castaño lo notara y le preguntara que era lo que aquejaba a su sol, la mujer se concentró y de su mano salió una llamara amarillenta y brillante, algo nerviosa la apago mientras los ojos del castaño brillaban

-tu llama es muy pura, como el sol

-pensé que no tenía nada y hoy estaba con un niño y lo cure, no quería que llorara y de pronto estaba curado

-está bien, no es nada malo, mi sol… sabía que brillarías pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Una misión exitosa como siempre, un pequeño grupo de la mafia que molestaba el mercado principal de su cuidad, el Vongola caminaba tranquilo saludando a algunas personas con el peli plata, se detuvo de golpe chocando con su amigo, deteniéndose en una joyería mirando intrigado los brillantes que iluminaban la vitrina

-son bonitos

-creo que a la señorita le gustarían, Decimo, sobre todo viniendo de usted

-a Nyssa le encantaría-sonríe-

El anillo resplandecía en la caja, un brillante en el centro con algunos más pequeños en forma de hojas en su aro, estaría listo en un par de días para el mientras buscaba el lugar y momento indicado donde dáselo, nada parecía suficiente para su sol.

Estos habían sido unos días tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo lo que mantenía al peli plata alerta y sobre todo con la mujer, le parecía raro que nunca había tenido ni un mísero ataque y eso le mantenía tenso, la mujer de su jefe era una parte importante de la familia, una figura pública, uno de los símbolos Vongola.

La mujer estaba comiendo fresas mientras miraba a su prometido entrenar con una sonrisa, el peli plata la quedo mirando, analizaba la información muy bien y luego vio un leve destello en sus ojos, ¿acaso eran lentes de contacto? ¿Acaso ella se había defendido sola de un ataque?

Luego de unos días el Décimo salió a una reunión con el pelinegro y el rubio Cavallone, mientras el en silencio seguía a la mujer que salía del hospital camino a la casa de su madre. Bajo hasta el estacionamiento y se detuvo de golpe, volteo para ver a un hombre tratando de asaltarle, la mujer se volvió y golpe su mano botando una cuchilla que tenía, luego un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara, le agarro su cabeza con un leve sonrisa y con su mano le dio un certero golpe cerca de la nuca, no lo mato, le dio un golpe que le haría olvidar lo sucedido así es como no dejaba rastro.

Ella subió a su auto y avanzo cerca de él, abrió la puerta y le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada, claro que sabía que él le seguía, no era idiota para no notar su presencia, resignado el subió al auto de la mujer que conducía tranquila por la cuidad.

-¿enserio creíste que no me atacaban? Ryohei medio unas clases y Spanner me hizo unos lentes

\- no lo sabia

-pensé que eras la mano derecha, Hayato

-no te pases de listo conmigo

-claro, voy a cargar gasolina y te iré a dejar a casa ¿sí?

La mujer se detuvo mientras observaba que algunas personas se quedaron esperando cerca, saco lentamente su cinturón ante la atenta mirada del peli plata, salió cuidadosa del auto y cuando cerró la puerta puso el seguro. El guardián se alarmo, por supuesto que sí, la mujer pensaba detener el robo de una gasolinera, todos se acercaron rápido a la mujer y ella por su puesto no se quedó quieta, era lo menos de esperarse de la novia del jefe y de una hija de varia, solo sus manos y pies fueron necesario, incluso con zapatos altos la mujer era buena, no como para luchar en la mafia pero lo suficiente para defenderse. El guardián peli plata se quedó leyendo sus movimientos, se notaba que i-pin y Ryohei le habían entrenado lo suficiente, los puños de la mujer se encendieron y dio golpes certeros para dejarlos en el suelo, finalmente dio un largo suspiro cuando todo termino, volvió al auto y busco un espejo en su bolso, miro una cortada y con una pequeña llama en la punta de su dedo sano la pequeña herida que recorría su mejilla.

-¿este era tu secreto?

-por supuesto, sabes que desde que trabajo no puedo ir a cantar, entonces recorro las calles cantando y cuando veo algo que hacer, lo hago

-¿el jefe lo sabe?

-sabe que doy algunas vueltas por la cuidad ¿Qué crees que dirías si le digo "Mi león, a veces en la noche detengo robos"? se pondría como loco ¿no crees?

-no debes arriesgarte, eres una figura publica

-no me importa ni un poco eso, Hayato, solo quiero estar preparada para lo que sea

-y lo estas, eres nuestra doctora…debes estar lista para atender a cualquier miembro de la familia

-tienes razón-suspira- hablare con Tsuna de equipo médico mañana… ahora te dejare en casa

La mujer condujo tranquila cantando en el camino, ciertamente era una voz tranquilizadora, además del camino tranquilo hasta la mansión, algo silencioso. La mujer miro la mansión avanzando lentamente, todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ella, se pensó detener pero apretó el botón del garaje que pronto dejo abrir la puerta, se detuvo dentro y miro al peli plata

-¿dónde están ellos?

-deberían estar en casa

-es una trampa-abre la puerta-activémosla

-estás loca, vete de aquí

-oh por dios Hayato, deja de comportarte como un crio-dijo con el ceño fruncido- tu ve a la los laboratorios, yo iré a las habitaciones

-no puedes morir ¡¿escuchaste?! ¡El décimo me matara si sabe que deje que te pasara algo!

-entendido, mano derecha

La mujer se bajó de su auto y busco bajo un muro dos pistolas y subió escaleras arriba por el mismo garaje, se metió buscando en las habitaciones una tras otra a alguien sospechoso, con sus lentes de contacto buscaba algún indicio de algo, y vio una fuente de llama en la habitación del jefe, corrió a prisa y se metió rápida cuando fue derribada por un pequeño pero feroz león que lamia su rostro contento, la mujer se sentó y miro a Natsu confundida luego alzo la vista para ver a su novio que rápidamente se apresuró al verle en el suelo

-¿q-que haces aquí?-pregunto asombrada- ¡l-la mansión! ¡Está bajo ataque!

-claro que no, Nyssa-sonríe- todo está bien

-diablos-suspira- ¿Qué plan era ese de ponerme nerviosa?... personalmente matare a Hayato luego

-vamos Gokudera-kun no tiene la culpa, es mi idea

-¿idea? ¿Acaso este ataque falso era solo para que me preocupara?

-no quise decir eso… Nyssa todo está bien

-¿todo está bien?-dijo molesta- claro, genio, todo el entrenamiento fue para que fuera un ataque falso ¿acaso es una broma?

-¿entrenamiento?... Nyssa te dije que te protegería, no debías preocuparte

-no estabas aquí ¡cualquier cosa podría haberte ocurrido! ¡Haberle ocurrido a cualquiera! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!-se levanta molesta-no soy como cualquiera y lo sabes

-¡Nyssa! ¡Cálmate!... mira como esta Natsu

La mujer se volvió molesta hasta que vio al pequeño león en un rincón asustado, calmo su mirada de inmediato y fue por el agarrándolo en sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo cantándole una canción de cuna, la misma que le cantaba su padre. Se movió lentamente hasta el castaño que aún permanecía en el suelo, se acomodó junto a él para que ella le abrazara en silencio mientras el pequeño león se reconfortaba con ellos

-l-lo siento-dijo la mujer en un susurro

-no te preocupes-le besa la mejilla- sé que te preocupas por mi

-por todos, Tsuna… no podría perder a ninguno ahora… quiero ser fuerte

-por lo que me envió Gokudera y ni-san ya lo eres, lo suficiente, quiero ser yo quien te salve al final-dijo sonriente antes de buscar en su bolsillo- no sería un buen esposo si no fuera así ¿no crees?-le muestra el anillo

-aunque no me salvaras al final-dijo poniendo el anillo en su dedo- seguirías siendo perfecto, mi león

-no digas esas cosas-dijo el con una sonrisa- yo te protegeré, Nyssa

-ok, no hablemos más de eso, primero ¿Dónde están todos?

-en casa, solo están escondidos

-ok… segundo, ¿vamos a casarnos prontos?

-cuando tu más quieras venir a vivir aquí conmigo

-pues pronto

-llamare mañana mismo a alguien para que organice todo esto y también a Basil-kun para que organice los papeles de la familia Vongola, es muy diferente ser miembro a ser la señora del jefe

-lo tengo entendido, Decimo-sonríe- lamento haberme enfurecido… yo realmente no quiero ser una carga para ti, no soy Kyoko… no soy algo que debes proteger porque por sí mismo no puede

-sé que tú eres fuerte y eres una valiosa doctora en nuestra familia… no eres una carga para mi

-digas lo que digas Tsuna… es como no quiero sentirme, como una carga… quizás ahora que lo sabes entrenes conmigo

-bueno-dijo sonrojado- porque no dejamos a Natsu descansar y empezamos un poco de… calentamiento

-oh mi león-dijo riendo- eres un pervertido


	7. Chapter 7

No estaba del todo acostumbrada a esto, mucho menos a tratar adultos escépticos y gruñones, un simple golpe y los dejaba inconsciente para su comodidad.

La mujer se limpió la frente con el antebrazo cansada, ¿cuantos varia había curado ya? Más de 50 al menos, la mujer miro con una sonrisa la luna salir, a pesar de ser invierno el cielo estaba despejado y con eso significaba que había mejor visión para atacar, así su familia tendría un mejor resultado en todo lo que debían hacer, estaba nerviosa ciertamente pero solo se quedó atendiendo a los miembros, no era una religiosa ni nada para quedarse sentada rezando, tenía mucho trabajo para preocuparse de eso.

Mientras tanto el castaño terminaban de encerrar a una de las tantas familias corruptas que estaban atacando a las familias en el sur de Italia, Varia, Cedef, los Cavallone e incluso la familia Simón se habían unido en esta cruzada contra aquellos miembros de la mafia que las personas tildaban de terroristas. Miro la luna un momento para pensar cuantos días llevaba sin ver a su sol, 23 días exactamente, un verdadero infierno para él, al menos sabía que con Xanxus ella estaría a salvo, pero aún permanecía inquieto, estaban en medio de la planeación de su boda y ellos tenían esta guerra, se sentía culpable eso no lo podía ocultar. Por lo que indicaba esta noche debían encerrar a los jefes, se mantenía al frente con Dino y Enma esperando el momento

Realmente cuando pensaba encontrarse con su prometida no era con una bala metida en el brazo, le daría un ataque y le golpearía con fuerza, de eso estaba seguro, no le dolía tanto la bala como le dolería el regaño. Su mano derecha le ayudo a sentarse en la camilla a pesar de que podía caminar perfectamente, apretó un poco su brazo para detener la sangre antes de que ella entrara, pero no sirvió de nada, seguía sangrando lentamente. Pronto apareció mirando su tablilla cuando levanto la vista y la dejo caer de golpe, estaba atónita, se acercó lentamente al castaño mientras el trataba de darle escusas, tratando de que no le golpeara, pero solo le rodeo con los brazos un momento antes de regalarle un beso en los labios

-menos mal que estas vivo, mi león

-Nyssa-dijo sonriente- ya estoy en casa

-descuida cariño, te quitare esa bala en un momento

-¿cómo sabias que es una bala?

-lentes de contacto cariño-dijo mirando su brazo- calibre pequeño, coseré bien y luego sanare con la llama ¿ok?

-entendido, doctora Di Fiore… ¿conservaras tu apellido?

-por supuesto, es el de mi padre, no te ofendas cariño, todos nuestros niños tendrán tu apellido

-ok-sonríe- ¿cuántos niños quieres?

-los que tu desees… a mí me gustan los niños

-dos será más que suficiente

-si tienes razón, está bien que seamos Vongola y no tengamos problemas de dinero, pero más de dos sería un problema

-si-dijo limpiando la herida- cariño dolerá

-ya me di cuenta-dijo apretando los ojos

-¿vamos a tener pronto hijos?... digo ¿te gustaría tenerlos pronto?

-no es problema para mí, cuando tú te sientas cómoda

-ese es el problema-dijo apartándose un poco- creo que tendremos que apresurarlo

-¿Qué?

-eso-dijo inyectándole anestesia en el brazo- mi León, ya tenemos un cachorro en camino

-¡tenemos que apresurar la boda!-dijo nervioso

-ya lo hice, en dos semanas

-gracias mi sol-dijo abrazándola- ¡estoy feliz!

-cariño-dijo tomándola aguja-quédate quieto luego hablaremos

Se sentía relajado de cierta manera se dejó caer tranquilo en la camilla mientras su prometida curaba tranquila su brazo, como si de las más simple herida se tratara, esperaba que la guerra no le hiciera más dura, no la quería más fría, ella estaba bien tal como estaba. Solo podía imaginar lo hermoso que podría ser su hijo con ella, un pequeño Vongola en camino, independiente fuera hombre o mujer tendría que ser un líder, un jefe Vongola, le aterraba de cierta manera obligar a un niño a hacer eso, pero pensaba en Dino, que a pesar de estar elegido de hace años nunca tuvo problemas. Incluso el, a sus trece años él supo que debía ser el jefe Vongola, se negó y resistió lo que más pudo, pero cuando finalmente ya no tubo opción tuvo que venir hasta Italia, aunque se habían enamorado un poco del entorno, fue amor a primera vista desde el avión, aquel verdor, podía sentirlo incluso en el aire, era un lugar maravillosos, el lugar que quería proteger

Estaba un poco mareado pero aun así abrió los ojos al increíble y ruidoso grito de Squalo al entrar a una sala donde habían un momento de hombres recuperándose, todos sanados la pelirroja, se refregó los ojos confuso y salió de la camilla, fue cuando el comandante Varia lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo hasta fuera de un cuarto

-Tu mujer está aquí, espérala

-¿está bien?

-solo está reportándose con el jefe, basura

-Squalo-san… ¿Nyssa se ha sentido bien?

-claro que no, ella la te dijo ¿cierto? nosotros nos dimos cuenta y le realizamos un examen con nuestros científicos en la base, es información secreta y solo el jefe y yo lo sabemos

-gracias por cuidar de ella

-no necesita que la cuiden, le primer día hubo una gran pelea en la enfermería y ella los dejo en el suelo a todos

-me lo imagino-dijo con una gotita en la cien

Fue hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido que los dos se quedaron en silencio, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando salir de golpe a Belphegor con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca, la mujer alzo la vista enojada, se acercó a él con sus tacones alto caminando tranquila, tomo al rubio por la camisa alzándolo con fuerza

-no vuelves a decir eso mi esposo ¿¡escuchaste?!

Le dio un certero golpe en la cara y lo lanzo al suelo mientras este lanzo una risita media inconsciente, el pelinegro solo levanto los pies a su escritorio y lanzo su estrepitosa risa, la mujer iba a volver a golpearle cuando el castaño le sujeto por los hombros para tranquilizarle, iba a darle un cabezazo pero Squalo le inyecto tranquilizante en el brazo. "cambios de humor" había escuchado que las mujeres que tendrían bebes pasaban por eso, pero jamás creyó que su esposa tendrá un cambio de humor a ira extrema, agarrar a Belphegor de por si no era fácil y mucho menos dejarlo en ese estado, le saco un diente con facilidad.

Miro a la mujer sobre la cama, la mansión estaba un poco destruida así que tuvieron que quedarse en la antigua casa de su madre, ahora la tenían como guarida, tenían algunos colchones inflables para que los guardianes durmieran en la sala y la pareja se acomodó en la vieja cama de la chica. El castaño miraba algunas de las viejas cosas de la mujer mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama, vio algunas de sus viejas partituras y saco una, el jamás había visto tantas canciones, se acercó emocionado hasta la mujer y se la entrego, hace unos meses se había vuelto costumbre que le pedía que el cantara una canción nueva de vez en cuando. Él le entrego el viejo papel y la mujer le miro sonriente, busco en su teléfono y se levantó animada al empezar a escuchar la melodía.

 _Listen, baby_

 _Ain't no mountain high_

 _Ain't no vally low_

 _Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

 _If you need me, call me_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter how far_

 _Just call my name_

 _I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry_

Mientras la mujer cantaba el comenzó a mecerla suavemente, su rostro se ilumino con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, era su mujer cantando como siempre, el bailando con ella y con el lugar iluminado, tal como lo soñó lejos de ella, la guerra se le había hecho eterna pero ya estaba bien. Todos sonrieron animados al escuchar la voz de la mujer, incluso su madre medio dormida, luego de que terminara la mujer lanzo a su esposo sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado tranquila abrazándole fuertemente.

-te extrañe, Nyssa… todas las noches

-¿y en el día no?-dijo riendo

-sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo sonrojado

-gracias por estar a salvo, Tsuna… por traer a todos enteros a casa-sonríe- no sabes lo feliz que me pone eso

-lo sé ¿Cómo estuvo varia?

-cansado, agotador, molesto-suspira- lo típico… por cierto… espero no te moleste que invitara a toda la familia a la boda

-era lo que debía hacerse-sonríe- no tengas miedo

-hace años que no la vez… es tu primer amor, dime que no te hará chispas

-¿chispas?

-ya sabes-dijo haciendo un corazón con sus mano-chispas

-solo hay una persona que me hace chispas y eres tu mi sol-dijo riendo- me haces chispas-dijo formando un corazón con sus manos

-tú también-dijo avergonzada-me haces chispas

-¡ustedes hacen chispas al extremo!-sonó desde la sala

-¡déjalos de una vez cabeza de césped!-dijo el peli plata-tranquilo Decimo usted y la señora sigan en sus asuntos

-oh vamos-dijo el pelinegro- ya lo hemos arruinado… vámonos a dormir, mañana hay que ir a ver la mansión

-oh por dios, cállense de una vez-dijo la mujer mayor-todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-ok, mamma-dijeron todos al unísono


	8. Chapter 8

Dio un suspiro largo mientras se lanzaba cansado al césped, le había seguido por toda la mansión con el pequeño león, era muy rápida, quizás demasiado para esas cortas piernas que caían de vez en cuando, bueno esto era cosa del día a día, pero este día parecía mucho más cansado, su pequeña de 18 meses corría de allá para acá buscando a alguno de los guardianes, mas solo tenía al gruñón de Gokudera mirándole

-¡mamma!-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-ella no está aquí, Sora-suspira- ese vestido esta todo sucio, mamma me matara

-Takeshi-dijo sentándose de golpe en el suelo

-ese idiota no está por aquí-dijo el peli plata

-oh vamos cariño-le toma en brazos-mamma está muy ocupada

-¡Lambo!-dijo emocionada al ver al pelinegro acercarse

La niña corrió hasta los brazos del bovino emocionada, encaramándose como podía para llegar hasta sus brazos, sonriendo emocionada, al fin el Vongola tenía un poco de descanso. El bovino se la llevo a dentro a comer yogurt, la niña tomaba como podía la cuchara y la metida a su boca y luego le daba un poco al bovino manchándole la cara, pero el solo reía junto a la pequeña.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida el bovino supo de su llamado, al parecer la mujer estaba atrapada en casi un diluvio en Venecia mientras estaba en una gala de beneficencia, había decido ir sola ya que su esposo tenía una reunión además de que el clima de Venecia era muy inestable en esta época como para llevar a la niña, así partió con el guardián de la lluvia.

La mujer mientras tanto miraba desde su hotel las calles de Venecia desaparecer entre el agua, una de las peores inundaciones de la historias se escuchaba siempre en las noticias y la mujer solo daba golpes al aire molesta caminando por la habitación, de allá para acá

-no te enojes tanto, no te hace bien

-¿cómo diablos vamos a salir de Venecia?

-no hay como, a menos que quieras mojarte

-ese no es mi problema, me procura Sora, jamás se ha quedado sin mi

-bueno, entonces mojémonos…

Debían volver a casa ahora o al menos poder salir de Venecia, guardaron todas sus pertenencias en una caja y la mujer se la colgó en su cinturón antes de sacar una, sonrió emocionada antes de meter su llama en ella, una esplendorosa y fuerte llama. Salió un oso que rápido se acercó hasta su compañera, ella acaricio el pelaje y pronto saltaron los tres por la ventana, la mujer se subió radio junto al pelinegro mientras el oso comenzaba a nadar y a oler el lugar

-no hay nadie por las calles-dijo la mujer

-había olvidado lo buen nadador que es Farina

-por supuesto que si… es un oso polar

-es un poco contradictorio-dijo soltando una risita- un oso polar del sol

-es mi oso después de todo… es pequeño y cambia a una ballesta pequeña, pero si acumuló bien la llama puede volverse uno gigante

-es bueno saberlo…según Shoichi nos están siguiendo la pista

La mujer no ignoro lo último pero no quedo indiferente, temía por su pequeño cada día, aun mas con solo su padre en casa, no es que no confiara en el pero con eso eran dos razones para atacaran la mansión y sin ella para defenderles, eso era emaciado.

Luego de una hora recién pudieron llegar a la carretera que les llevaría a tierra más firme, no tenían buena señal aun ya que la lluvia había vuelto aún más fuerte, lo que le costaba andar por la carretera, no podía conseguir un auto y debían llegar pronto hasta uno de sus refugios, poder tomar uno de los vehículos y volver hasta la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la mansión se hacía de noche mientras la niña miraba molesta a su padre, su madre toda las noches le cantaba para hacerla dormir mientras que su padre solo se quedaba escuchando la melodiosa voz de su esposa. Pero jamás creyó que tuviera que cantarle a su niña, el no conocía ninguna canción por completo como para cantarle, eso le tenía un poco nervioso además de que nadie cantaba como su madre en la mansión como para pedírselo

-¿tienes sueño?

-no dormiré sin mamma-dijo enojada

-Sora, no puedes quedarte esperándola

-mamma vendrá ¿cierto?

-¿bromeas? Tiene a Yamamoto cuidándole, además ella de por si es muy fuerte

-lo sé-dijo con un puchero

-¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

-¿historia?

-si, al nono le gustaba leer y cuando era pequeño él iba y me contaba historias

-¡historia!-dijo emocionada

-ok-sonríe- esta es la mejor historia de amor, jamás contada

-¿amor?

-si… es de yo y tu madre-sonríe-"había una vez, un jefe de la mafia muy triste… él había tenido problemas y trataba de llevarlo cada día hasta que un día decidió ir a una… hum cafetería, el jefe fue con todos sus amigos para pasar un poco la tristeza, cuando de la nada apareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ella estaba en un escenario y le miro con la más linda sonrisa que el haya visto. Ella canto una canción algo triste pero al jefe le encanto… quedo tan emocionado por ella… que la busco a la salida y hablo con ella, aun cuando él pensaba que no era especial, que no tenía nada para ofrecerle realmente, ella le sonrió de todas maneras"

-ella le sigue sonriendo, cariño

-¡Ny-Nyssa!

-shhh… la nena está durmiendo

Rápidamente dejo a la niña en su cama y corrió hasta donde su mujer, que llego toda empapada con la nariz roja y con la voz algo ronca. La tomo entre sus brazos como una princesa y la llevo hasta su cuarto, le preparo un baño caliente y luego le llevo a la cama un poco de té, la mujer estaba con una sonrisa entre los mimos de su esposo que no podía estar más feliz por la llegada de la señora de la familia Vongola. No quería soltarla ni un momento, se acostó en su regazo atrapando una de sus manos, sujetándola contra su pecho, no quería soltarla por nada

-espero que no le dijeras que fue en un bar

-dije cafetería-dijo sonriente-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Farina… luego detuvimos un auto y le dimos dinero para dejarnos más cerca de la base, tomamos motocicletas pensando que ya no llovería, grave error-dijo riendo- hasta que pudimos llegar a la mansión

-¿cómo está todo en Venecia?

-inundado… pero y teníamos todo preparado, además que proporcionamos a los miembros de Cedef y de la familia con lo necesario, abrimos algunos albergues y no dejamos a nadie en la calle, provisiones suficientes para todo el invierno, jefe

-no es para menos de la señora-dijo con una sonrisa- gracias por ir

-menos mal que pude volver, pensé que tardaría mucho más… tenía miedo de dejarlos a los dos solos

-fue difícil, pero deberías hacerlo… no estamos acostumbrados el uno al otro… sentí mucho miedo de que Sora no entendiera que tu no estabas, te busco por todos lados… era como si solo tuviera madre… no quiero ser como mi padre, que estuvo más pendiente a su trabajo que como padre… soy el padre de Sora, no puedo dejarla sola

-tienes razón-sonrió- una vez a la semana te quedaras solo con ella, yo iré a hacer misiones de la familia Vongola

-también-dijo levantándose- debería acostumbrarse a estar con los demás-toma su rostro- tener un tiempo con nosotros… no estaría mal

-pues los chicos lo harían bien-dijo besando su cuello- ¿no, mi león?


End file.
